


Betrayal Earth- The Real Reverse Flash

by KarryMaster



Series: Betrayal Earth [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When Rip Hunter visits the legends with some unexpected guests the legends learn the truth about the betrayal of Barry Allen





	Betrayal Earth- The Real Reverse Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: So, some backstory with this worlds' Legends of Tomorrow team given the nature of this story – the second season of Legends onwards became a little bit different to the one we know. Instead of Eobard Thawne, Eve Baxter (the time agent from season 1, who I have used as a villain in other stories) recruited the familiar team to find the Spear of Destiny. Where this story starts, the Legends had to break time to set the timeline right after Eva won the Spear (much like the show anyway), and now face the threat of Mallus and Anachronisms. Also Rip never made the legends stop. He instead let them continue even after the Time Bureau created.
> 
> Note 2: This story's Legends Team consists of Sara, Ray, Stein and Jax (no Crisis on Earth X event here so no separation of Firestorm or Stein death), Amaya, Nate and Zari. First world Zari fits on.
> 
> Note 3: The Totems. Much like the show, some have found new barers – obviously the Spirit and Wind Totems are with Amaya and Zari, while Mick and Sara have the Fire and Death Totems respectively; Kuasa is still in possession of the Water Totem, while the others remain unclaimed.

Before the Legends of Tomorrow could get a fix from the mountain of Anachronisms they had to face, one of the familiar Time Bureau's space/time doors opened in the ship, and out walked Rip Hunter, head of the Time Bureau itself, with an unknown, but familiarly-dressed speedster and the familiar face of Harrison Wells.

"What is he doing here?" Martin Stein, a member of the Legends, instantly snapped, glaring at Harrison.

"He's not who you think he is!" Rip said quickly, holding up a hand, knowing this reaction would come.

The speedster removed his mask though, to reveal a young man with dark brown hair but completely unfamiliar to the group.

"This is Andrew Allen, Barry's grandson," Rip continued, as the Legends paused at the interruption.

"Well he does look like Barry. Only with brown hair," Sara said thinking of their blonde speedster friend. "But what's with him?"

"Andrew messed up history so badly, we had to fix it together – including Harrison Wells, here. The real Harrison Wells." Rip put a hand on Harrison Wells as he said this.

"That's actually Harrison Wells?" Stein practically repeated. "Not Eobard Thawne?"

"There was no Eobard," Andrew said simply. "Well there was, once, but… I sort of… I accidentally killed him – right after he killed my great-grandmother. When I went back home, and I tried to go back to stop myself… but I couldn't. It was all too fast."

"What's going on?" Mick asked, confused the interruption.

"I think we're about to get a long-winded explanation as to why we have a speedster and the real Harrison Wells here," Amaya stated, frowning at the three newcomers.

"If we are, I need a drink," Mick already had a half-empty beer bottle in his hand, however.

"Anyway," Rip spoke up, looking at the Legends with concern…

-The Night Nora Allen Died-

"Andrew Allen?" Rip Hunter said, coming out of the portal as it closed behind him, Andrew in his speedster outfit watched helplessly, not having been able to stop himself. He had hoped his accidental stopping of Thawne wouldn't affect his own timeline, but when he had gone back to his time time was different. He didn't exist.

He'd ran back to the past, to that fateful night, but he literally couldn't stop himself. That was when Rip had turned up.

"You've certainly made a mess this time," Rip continued.

"I didn't… well I…." Andrew kicked the ground, not making eye contact with Rip. "Can you fix it please?"

"The change is not cemented in," Rip confirmed. "We have time to fix this, but if we don't, well the cracks in time would be too much for even the Time Bureau. But stopping you from killing Eobard seems…. impossible."

"How? I wasn't meant to stop that – it was an accident," Andrew stated, now looking at Rip.

"That part is cemented, it's fixed as it should be now. Eobard Thawne is done, but –" Rip started.

"So, it's done. My grandparents…" Andrew turned from Rip at this.

"They will still meet," Rip stated determined. "We don't need Eobard. He killed Nora Allen already. Now all we need is a Reverse Flash. We need to go forward in time and make you the Reverse Flash. You can go through with Eobard's plans and time will be fixed."

"There's one problem," Andrew said after a moment, thinking this through. "Harrison Wells."

-Betrayal-

"Why was he your problem?" Zari asked; she and Amaya being the only one who did not know the story of The Flash.

"Eobard was supposed to kill Harrison Wells and take his face," Stein commented, still looking over Harrison Wells suspiciously.

"Martin," Harrison said. "I am not Eobard. They recruited me to help fix the timeline."

"It was the only way," Rip continued. "To keep the timeline intact. We needed a Harrison Wells to create STAR Labs and go through with getting Barry out of his coma."

-Betrayal/Flashback-

Andrew had grabbed Harrison Wells the moment before he was going to go propose to Tess Morgan. The man had been shocked as someone like Andrew was not common yet – even Superman was at the beginning of his run at this time, only having been around for a few years.

That was when the speedster took Harrison to Rip Hunter, and they explained everything about what was supposed to happen and why it didn't – his own death at the hands of Eobard Thawne; the speedster taking his face; STAR Labs; Barry Allen... – came to light.

Harrison, being the brilliant man that he was, understood the concept of what he was facing, and was easily able to catch on. There was one thing that gave him pause, however.

"I understand what you're asking of me – that my destiny has been set, sort of but… Tess. My soon-to-be-fiancée." Harrison pouted.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but you can't marry her," Rip said, all-business. "It's not supposed to happen. You're too important now. Time will crack. And these cracks…"

"But Tess is supposed to be dead too!" Harrison pointed out. "Wait… are you going to kill her?"

"There is some lee-way with time," Rip said, after a moment of thought. "Because of Eobard, Harrison Wells is important, but Tess Morgan necessarily is not. Her life would have little effect on the timeline. I can even do a little manipulating of my own and get her a nice job somewhere far away. She can live a happy life, but only so long as you break up with her. And never see her again."

"You're asking a lot of me," Harrison Wells said.

"Mr. Wells," Rip realized there was some similarity between the himself and the scientist. "You know, we're not too different – I lost my wife and son some time ago, and even though I did everything I could to save them, in the end it didn't matter. Sometimes, there are some sacrifices far greater than yourself." Rip implored.

Harrison bit his lip at this.

-Betrayal-

"It was hard, but I did it," Harrison stated, although given he didn't seem too bothered by this now, it seemed time had long since passed from this break up. The Legends though, were waiting to find out what this had to do with them – they did have some big Anachronisms to deal with, after all.

"He broke up with Tess," Andrew continued, "Rip set Tess up nicely in England, and Harrison started the work we put him on as we hopped ahead in time to the next big event."

"Mr. Wells here did everything exactly to plan: Setting up STAR, making the Accelerator, setting it off at just the right time, pretending to be paralyzed, and helping Barry out of his coma. The Flash, Zoom, and Back Siren were made on that day… sorry Ms. Lance." Black Siren, or as she was really known as, Vanessa Lance; Laurel's twin sister, was also a villain. She been working with Hunter Zolomon, her boyfriend, on his evil plot.

Sara waved her hand. Vanessa was the reason she was never the bad seed of the family – she might have been a rebel, but Vanessa was ten times worse than her. Even when Sara joined the League of Assassin, Sara had at least felt guilty over killing. Vanessa never cared.

"We didn't have to do anything on Hunter and Vanessa's side. Once they got their powers, they started their plot – and we didn't need to touch Wally. A couple months after gramps woke up, Wally was in the race car accident and got his powers, then went to meet his father and sister when he realized life was too short... But we needed a Reverse Flash. Which is where I came in," Andrew explained as his suit seemed to change into the family red-and-yellow of the Reverse Flash. "By my time in the future, making a speedster outfit out of the speed force is easy; copying it so we could make a replica for Harrison was a little trickier, but Rip had the technology – and his own Gideon."

"You have Gideon?" Sara looked to Rip now, frowning.

"You can't expect me to leave all of her behind," Rip almost blushed.

"What Director Hunter has of me is mediocre compared to the Waverider itself," Gideon's voice suddenly spoke, making Andrew and Harrison jump. "A basic communicator and a replicator in his office at the Time Bureau."

"Wait, you're not linked…?" Nate spoke up.

"I have not been keeping an eye on you through Gideon, if that's what you mean," Rip folded his arms now. "But we're not talking about Gideon, we're on about our Thawne-Wells plan."

"And the night of the big fights – and our biggest problem," Andrew spoke up now.

"Opening up the speed force?" Stein had been there, after all.

"I see the change has caught up with you," Rip smirked, making Stein raise an eyebrow. "Creating an army of speedsters was not Eobard plan. Eobard used the energy of the fight between Hunter and Barry, and of Wally running towards him to open a portal in time and space. A way for him to get home. Unfortunately, no one has ever been able to figure out how he did it."

"It was me who noticed opening up the speed force would produce the same results. Having gone the long way to the plan and knowing of the one problem, I did a lot of research into it," Harrison said. "And I figured out how to open the speed force."

"And everything went as planned," Rip said. "Eddie Thawne killed himself to get rid of Eobard; we did a little future trickery and speed force powers to make it look like it worked, Ronnie Raymond and yourself, Martin Stein, went to close the speed force and Ronnie died. And then of course, Harrison made the will leaving Barry everything, and a confession to Nora Allen's murder was left with his lawyer."

"And grandpa was too busy taking out Zoom and Black Siren to help," Andrew added.

"Do you know what that day did to Barry?" Stein said after a moment as everyone took this in. "That betrayal he went through? How Eddie's fiancée and Ronald's husband reacted? Let me fill you in…"

-The Day they Defeated the Reverse Flash-

Barry stood, stunned after what Caitlin told him happened.

He had seen the portal in the sky. Had known the man who killed his mother was up to something, but Hunter and Vanessa would have destroyed the city. Their plan being to make more meta humans to make an army and take over the city together. He had left the Reverse Flash to his friend as he ran a race with Hunter. He had easily beaten Hunter and taken out Black Siren, bringing them to the meta human section of Iron Heights.

By the time he went to go help his friend it was over; Cisco, Ronnie's husband and Barry's friend was crying. Iris was crying into her brother as Caitlin told Barry explained what happened.

"Where were you?!" Cisco suddenly screamed the second Barry flashed into the room. "You should have been here."

"Zoom. I had to…." Barry was cut off by Iris.

"You didn't want to save them," she accused.

"What?" Barry asked, shocked by Iris' words – the girl who was like his sister.

"You wanted Eddie dead because you thought you would get me with him gone!" Iris accused.

"Iris, I don't…" Barry started. "Eddie…" he was slightly lost for words.

"You've always wanted to be with me! Always in love with me," Iris shouted, Barry trying to correct her but unable to get a word in. It had been true, he had crushed on her at one point but that hadn't been real love. Iris and Joe had taken him in when his father had gone to jail and mother died – he had been like a puppy, attached to the only people who showed him kindness. It was Caitlin who had showed him he wasn't really in love with Iris. That it was nothing serious. A couple of dates and they had decided they worked better as friends; but Caitlin had helped him work through the complicated emotions he had for his sister.

"I think we all need to…" Caitlin started, but Cisco cut her off.

"We lost who we love because of you!" Cisco snapped, not caring about Iris's selfishness now, but mourning himself.

"Let's remember, Mr. Allen was fighting Zoom," Stein said reasonably. He had just lost a partner too, the other half to his Firestorm, but he was thinking with a clear head too.

"Get out!" Iris said, seeming to ignore Stein. "I don't ever want to see you again, Barry Allen."

"You heard her," Wally spoke up, stepping forward between his sister and Barry. He had never liked Barry and was almost smiling now the tables had turned for his adopted brother.

Barry took steps back, lost and confused; he turned to Joe, but the man himself seemed lost and confused for words at his children's action.

Turning, Barry ran before Caitlin and Martin could stop him.

-Betrayal-

"It took me and Ms. Snow hours to find Barry at a STAR Lab owned warehouse," Stein explained. "He was upset, betrayed by his family and friends – and they didn't take it back. They said even more horrible things to him; he had to move in with Caitlin until he was told Wells left him everything."

"Yes, I am aware," Rip Hunter said. "And I am very sorry for Mr. Allen but understand this Martin: It had to happen. Barry had to be betrayed. Because that betrayal brought him on a new path to his life – making him meet his future wife. Those two have to meet, they need to have their children and their grandchildren." He indicated to the silent Andrew now. "It's one of the most important things in history. If Barry had not met and married who he was supposed to, the cracks in the timeline would have been enough to let Mallus out already."

"Sounds like they did what they had to," Amaya spoke up.

"Which brings a question… What exactly are you doing here and why explain all this?" Sara asked, having been silently calculating everything up until now.

"Ah, well you see… our plan did have one thing we never completely accounted for," Rip stated. "That being, Harrison Wells alive and well. He can't live in his own timeline – he admitted to Nora Allen's murder, and Team Flash need to think his dead. He's an oddity – an oddity in time – and there's only one place I can think of where oddities go. Some might say they become Legends." He winked at this.

"You want us to take him with us?" Zari frowned, being the most straight forward.

"Yes," Rip said with a nod. "I filled him in on everything that's going on."

"He is brilliant," Ray was the one to supply.

"And very down to Earth. Can bring…" but Rip Hunter was cut off.

"Say that again," Sara said sharply.

"Down to earth?" Rip said, the Legends giving each other looks.

"You don't think…?" Jax said pointing.

"Only one way to find out," Ray said with a goofy smiling, disappearing into another room and returning with a case. He took it out and handed it to Harrison.

"If you really are a righteous warrior, you have nothing to fear," Amaya said.

Harrison raised an eyebrow but opened the case, confused.

"A necklace?" he asked.

"Oh, very clever," Rip smirked as Harrison took it from the case.

"Put it on," Zari insisted, to which Harrison did. It was a moment be the necklace glowed and the nearby pot plant shot upward in sudden growth.

"Whoa," Harrison stated, making it stop. "This is… very much beyond the realms of science."

"Tell me about it," Ray smirked, the other scientist in the room, besides Stein.

"Well that settles that," Sara said. "Welcome aboard, Harrison."

"Call me Harris," he said with a nod.

"Good, now time to get you home Andrew," Rip said, pointing at Andrew.

"Hold on a second," Stein said. "All this fuss to make sure Barry didn't romantically entice Iris… Who is your grandmother?" Stein was curious, and the Legends were intrigued themselves.

"When you're done saving time, head to 2018. They will be solid by then," Andrew said with a smirk as he and Rip left through one of the Time Bureau's portals.

It had been a long time since the Legends had gone back to their own time, not having stopped saving the world, but they had work to do...

-Betrayal/Central City 2014-

"I can't believe we're doing this," Barry said, but he was happy.

He sat in the coffee shop with Caitlin, his father, and Laurel Lance. Harrison Wells had left him everything, along with a confession to murdering his father. It turned out Joe had helped speed up his father's release, telling Henry he could not lose his kids, but Barry still needed a parental figure – Henry had to be Barry's father now. It made Barry happy the man who had raised him didn't really betray him or blame him. At least with his speed he could still visit Joe at the precinct without the new Team Flash coming along to beat him up.

It was Henry and Caitlin who had looked through everything Wells had left him and realized he had the rights to every superhero emblem known – Harrison had been very smart there!

The Flash, and by extension Kid Flash's emblem; Supergirl and Superman's emblem, Arrow's basic arrowhead, even Batman's bat symbols – and a ton more were now his property. He also owned the rights to the villains too, which Harrison had scooped up.

Henry pointed out to Barry that when he was a kid, he wanted to design video games and Barry had brought out a prototype he had been making along with a Flash game. He was going to make money from this – and was in the early stages of legally going against Wally and Iris using the Flash symbol. They'd need to reinvent it and claim copyright over their new one at the same time.

Caitlin had then pointed out Luthor Corp had offered millions for STAR Labs since the explosion. So, Barry had contacted Laurel and, while this was not her specialty, she had asked a friend for help and was helping Barry sell STAR Labs – new Team Flash be damned.

"We will sell STAR Labs and go to National." Henry now stated. "Start the business there – a fresh start for all of us… Even the Flash," he whispered that last line so only Barry and Caitlin could hear him. "I already started apartment-hunting and there's a nice three bedroom… If Caitlin wants to live with us for a bit, that is?"

"What's your hurry to get to National?" Barry asked. They had all agreed moving to National was the right move, but his dad seemed eager now to get there.

"No hurry," Henry said, a little too quickly.

"Oh yes, there is – and I think it's a girl," Caitlin said with a smirk and Henry seemed embarrassed. "Well, woman… I hope," Caitlin frowned.

"Dad?" Barry asked with a smile.

"An old girlfriend lives there," Henry admitted, avoiding Barry's eyes.

"From before mom?" Barry asked.

"Not exactly," Henry sighed. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you this now, but when you were four, me and your mother separated for a bit – marriage is hard work after all. I started dating someone else for about a year over there. I loved her. I was going to divorce Nora and marry her."

"What stopped you?" Barry asked, shocked at this history.

"You got sick. I ran home and well… I remembered why I loved your mom when I saw how much she cared for you – we decided to make it work for you. So, I broke up with the other girl. She understood. But when your locked up you get a lot of time. I spent a lot of time thinking of my life; of what could have been and well… I still love her. She's a big-shot now though. I don't know if Cat will give me a chance again."

"Wait, wait, wait," Laurel spoke up now. "Cat? As in Cat Grant? CatCo Worldwide Media's Cat Grant?"

"That's the one," Henry said with a nod.

"Hey, it would be her loss if she didn't take you back," Barry said with a smile, accepting his parents' difficulties from long ago without a care. His mom was long dead after all and his father should be happy.

"Mr. Allen?" A voice drew the table's attention. Barry had not been paying attention to the place around him, concentrating on his dad, but looked up to see a beautiful blonde wearing glasses. She took his breath away. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sorry?" Laurel stood, seeing Barry seemed to be lost for words. "I thought we were meeting with the owner of Luthor Corp?"

"You are," the blonde said.

"Beg my pardon, but you're not Lex Luthor," Laurel said.

"I see the confusion here," the blonde said with a nod. "Lex is my father. He has given me and his sister Lena all rights to run the company on this coast. I'm Kara Luthor." Kara held out he hand, and Laurel took it, followed by Barry. "Now, I have looked over the contract along with our lawyers and we're ready to sign off on it; but we have a few questions."

Barry nodded, unable to find his voice and Caitlin smirked. "The field in the city. Why exactly do you not want to sell it?" Kara asked.

"Mr. Allen has already gone through the process of donating that field to the city. To make a park for the kids," Laurel explained.

Kara gave a smile as she looked over Barry, neither saying a word as they stared at each other.

"That is very sweet and something we can agree on," Kara said after a moment. "As for needing to continue to store your things in the warehouse, we just ask you mark your boxes well and let us know before you come to take them."

"Can… can do," Barry said, finally finding his voice. He sounded like a squeaky teen who had just hit puberty.

"And firing Francisco Ramon? I have heard of a request to keep staff on, but a demand to fire someone…?" Kara said. "I'm just curious."

"That was my add in," Caitlin said. "After what he did to Barry, he does not deserve the job."

"I won't ask further," Kara said. "Well, that handles STAR Labs, but there is something else I wanted to throw by you while we had your lawyer present. Harrison Wells owned the rights to Superman and Supergirl's symbols, which now belongs to you. We are willing to pay a lot for those rights."

"They are not for sale," Barry said, very fast. "I need those…" Barry paused, turning to Caitlin who nodded. Luthor Corp did not do videogames. They were no competition, so telling them would not hurt. "I need them for my gaming company."

"Gaming company?" Kara asked.

"Mr. Allen is in the process of making his own company called BA Games," Laurel said. "We have already started the process," Laurel had helped him with copyrights for his gaming system and start a small company.

"And Superman and Supergirl are the most popular heroes. I need them," Barry said. "So… they are not for sale."

"I understand but know Luthor Corp has a special relationship with the Supers," Kara explained. "They are worried about what someone they do not know can do with the rights, how they will portray them. Your making videogames about them will not ease that worry."

"Ms. Luthor, let the Supers know I respect them. I have the greatest respect for them and what they have done for us. I will never do anything that hurts them. I invite them when I am done with their game to come and play it – to give their opinion. Please pass that on to them and tell them I will never harm them." Barry had definitely found his voice now.

Another long moment of silence passed as Kara and Barry stared into each other eyes, and then Kara gave a smile. She nodded. "I think they will appreciate that," Kara said. "Okay, I guess that's it. The price is acceptable to us. We will have the contract signed and delivered to your lawyer by the end of the day with your first check." She nodded back at Laurel.

"Thank you," Barry said holding out his hand and shaking Karas.

"If we're done, we have enough time to get to National and check out that apartment," Henry said.

"Moving to National?" Kara asked as the group all now stood. "National City?"

"Yes," Barry said, turning around to look at her.

"That's where I live," Kara said taking a napkin and writing a number down. "Text me when you're settled in. I would be very happy to take you to dinner."

"Um… yeah… I mean… I can…." Barry stated. Did Kara just ask him out?

"He will," Caitlin said, interrupting Barry's rambling as Barry took the napkin.

"Seems Henry is not the only one with a girl in National," Laurel commented when they were out of the coffee shop. She was practically giggling. "Well you two would have beautiful blonde babies."

Barry blushed though. "Thanks for doing this Laurel," he said, trying to change the topic.

"I was glad to. Barry you're my friend," Laurel said, knowing of the betrayal Barry had suffered. Oliver had wanted to help, but there wasn't much a former playboy-turned-vigilante could do, while Laurel had a whole law degree in her back pocket. "Besides I do expect payment," Laurel added, and Barry seemed stunned, "in the form of a Black Canary game."

Barry laughed. "On it," he nodded.

"Come on, let's go to National and check out that apartment," Caitlin said. "And maybe I can find myself a boy or girl there too…" Barry nodded at his one true friend. The only one who had decided to come with him and help him create a business. "And maybe in National we can find a solution for Stein's Firestorm problem."

As the group all went to their business, they would never know there was no Eobard. That the whole thing was staged to get Kara and Barry to meet.

To get Supergirl and the Flash together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment of kudos to let me know you liked


End file.
